La serpiente, la ratona y la comadreja
by IamSlenderGirl
Summary: En el cumpleaños de Ron, Hermione descubre su verdadera cara. El pelirrojo se puso sentimental y el hurón se volvió mejor persona. Tiene algo que parece un 'lime'.


Si amas el Romione, lárgate de aquí. Porque aquí Ronald se porta como popó de elefante con diarrea.

A los que siguieron leyendo, espero que les guste.

...

Imbécil.

Sí, imbécil, esa era justamente la palabra que define a Ronald Weasley. El mayor de todos los idiotas del planeta.

Era el estúpido cumpleaños de su novio. Iba a llevarle su regalo a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando lo vio aceptando los regalos de las demás chicas. Eso no molesta, claro que no. Pero la enfureció el hecho de que Lavender Brown se le lanzó y lo besó con fiereza. Juraría haber visto una lengua.

Caminó con firmeza hacia el sillón donde estaba y le lanzó la caja de chocolates que le daría. Al demonio.

—Eres un cabrón—Le escupió para marcharse a la sala de Premios Anuales. Al menos allí estaba más segura. Con Malfoy, pero segura.

Dijo la contraseña y entró rápidamente, caminó por todo el sendero hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

—¿Granger?—Lo que faltaba, el rubio platinado. Ya no era tan malo con ella, pero no dejaba de ser..Malfoy.—¿Estás bien?

—Déjame, Malfoy—Aún era extraño tenerlo como un "amigo" después de la guerra. Ahora lágrimas saladas corrían por sus mejillas.—No estoy de humor.

—Hmp, todas las Gryffindors salieron gritando "¡OH, Hermione Granger rompió con Ron Weasley!"—Dijo agudizando su voz—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?

—Entra—Accedió de mala gana mientras abría la puerta.—Lo que pasó fue que la comadreja de Ronald...—Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Comadreja?¿No habías dicho que ese apodo era despectivo?—Inquirió sorprendido desde un sillón de la pieza.

—No me importa, él se lo merece.

—Continúa, por favor.

—Bueno, la puta comadreja está cumpliendo putos años hoy, le iba a dar su puto regalo cuando el muy puto le dio un puto beso a la puta de Lavender, le lancé los putos chocolates a la puta cara y me largué de una puta vez de allí.

—Umm...entiendo, pero no creí que se pudiera decir tantas veces "puta" y conjugados en una sola oración.—Ella sólo soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—No lo sé. Y tú, ¿qué sucedió con Greengass?—Preguntó inclinando su torso hacia adelante.

—Es...complicado—Dudó con la palabra—Digamos que ella no es nada mío. Y no tengo problemas con mi familia porque todos están en Azkaban, excepto mi madre, claro.

—Sí...me acuerdo cuando alguien declaró en tu favor y te salvaron. "Él no hizo nada, él sólo protegió a su familia y su integridad".

—Le debo mucho a Potter.

—No importa, pero le agradezco todos los días, porque ahora tengo a alguien que me acompaña. Sería muy aburrido estar sola en la sala de Premios Anuales.

—Tranquilízate—Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado—Después de todo, tú único problema era Weasel. No te permitía progresar...—Fue interrumpido por los gritos al cuadro de la sala común—¿Qué sucede?

—Ronald—Reconocía esa voz donde fuese. Podía escuchar los reclamos del cuadro "No te dejaré pasar, esto es sólo para Premios Anuales, lo lamento".

—¡Mione!—Escuchaba desde afuera. Abrió el marco, apenas asomó su cabeza y el cabello pelirojo se vio de frente—¡Mione fue un error!¡Perdóname!—Ella salió completamente con los brazos del hurón rodeando su cuello—¡¿Qué haces con él?!—Reclamó encontrándose con la mirada castaña, llena de ira.

—Me importa un comino lo que pienses, Weasley.

—Exacto, comadreja.—Los ojos azules se abrieron de la impresión.

—¡Pero Mione!

—Cállate—Le ordenó Hermione—Hiciste suficiente por mí. Por mí que te mueras.

—Lo lamentamos mucho ¿Verdad, Jean?

—Exacto, Dragón—Confirmó con una sonrisa ladina.—Ahora si nos disculpas, vamos a estudiar. No sabes lo difícil que es este curso—Terminó tomando de la mano a Draco y caminando hacia dentro de la sala—Hasta luego, comadreja.—El cuadro se cerró y recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte del hurón.

—Felicidades—Dijo—Te estás comportando como una auténtica Slytherin, ahora ven, creo que tengo un gran tarrón de helado de chocolate en algún lugar.

...

Ya estaban en camino al Gran Comedor, ese día iba a ser largo, largo, pero mientras que estuvieran juntos, como amigos, no hay problema.

—¡Mione!—Gritó un ojiverde a la chica—¿Qué sucedió ayer?¿Qué haces con Malfoy?

—¿Weasley no te dijo?—Preguntó mientras apretaba los brazos del rubio hacia sí—Y lo de Draco, bueno él es un gran amigo.

—¿Weasley?¿Draco?..está bien, supongo. Pero Ron dice que te vio acostándote con él.

—Pues eso no es verdad, él sólo está despechado—Confirmó el hurón albino—Jean rompió con él ayer.

—¿De verdad?, él dice que tú le estabas suplicando volver con él.

—No. Además, debo ir a hablar con él un segundo. ¿Me esperas, Draco?—Dijo girando su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con la mirada mercurio.

—Por supuesto, Herms.—Dijo soltándola y ella corría hacia donde estaba la multitud que rodeaba a la comadreja.

—¡Imbécil!¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?¡Draco y yo sólo somos amigos!—Su humor cambió rápidamente—El hecho de que haya roto contigo no significa que arruines mi vida. Debería quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, pero no puedo porque es en contra de las normas. Además, el dragón me espera para desayunar.—Dijo para marcharse y guindarse del brazo del hurón platinado ante las miradas atentas de todos.

La directora dio el discurso habitual, el himno de Hogwarts, y finalizó con una oración sencilla pero cortante: _"El amor puede llegar a romper barreras, aunque a veces esté escondido, las quiebra y no se puede detener. A veces es ciego, pero no por eso insensible", _parecía salida de la mente de Dumbledore. Entraron a la Sala Común luego de llevar a los de los otros cursos a sus respectivas casas, parte de su trabajo como prefectos.

—¿Has entendido el discurso de McGonnagall?—Preguntó Hermione sentándose en el sillón que quedaba frente a la chimenea. Hacía un frío espantoso porque estaban en invierno.

—Sí..¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso exactamente?—Dijo con su sonrisa ladina, ésto sólo sonrojó a Hermione que trataba de formular su respuesta.

—E-Este...y-yo cr-reo qu-que quis-so decir qu-que...tú sabes...

—¿Qué sé?

—Bueno, que tal vez...—La sorprendió con un beso en los labios.—...seamos novios.

—Me parece la idea más loca de mi vida. ¿Me acompañas?

—Por supuesto—El hurón la besó con más pasión y empezó a hacer recorridos con su lengua por toda la extensión de su cuello, provocando gemidos en ella. Sutilmente le quitó la túnica y los zapatos mientras que la recostaba en la cama de él, llena de colores muy Slytherin.—Mi querido, querido hurón...—Gimió al sentir la lengua de Draco sobre sus pechos ya descubiertos; en algún momento toda la ropa desapareció.

—Mi querida ratona de biblioteca...—Gruñó cuando la castaña hizo círculos en su piel y toda la extensión de su miembro. La paró antes de venirse y se preparó para penetrarla—¿Segura?

—Como nunca, mi Dragón—Dicho esto, se introdujo en ella lentamente hasta toparse con la barrera que la hacía suya.

—Te amo con toda mi alma—Dijo y empujó quebrantando su pureza, ella sollozaba. Dolía mucho. Al poco tiempo, con las caricias y besos de su rubio platinado el dolor se disipó y sintió un placer desbordante. Comenzaron un constante vaivén, ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de él y pronto culminaron en una inmensa ola de placer.—Eso estuvo increíble—Dijo mientras que una mata castaña se recostaba en su pecho blanquecino.

—Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo—Respondió ella a punto de quedarse dormida—Te amo, Draco.

—Yo también, Hermione. Yo también.—La envolvió en las sábanas de Slytherin, se veía preciosa, quizás como serpiente no estaría mal.

...

—Hermione Granger, ¿aceptas a Draco Malfoy como tu legítimo esposo?

—Acepto—Contestó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Y tú Draco Malfoy, ¿aceptas a Hermione Granger como tu legítima esposa?

—Por supuesto—Afirmó de la misma forma.

—Por el poder que se me confiere, los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia—Los labios se encontraron en un beso lleno de amor ante las miradas de todos.

Ya habían salido de Hogwarts, graduándose con honores, Luna Lovegood besando a Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, George Weasley con Angelina Thompson, su esposa, e hijos (Fred no pudo ir porque tenía un problema con Sortilegios Weasley...Y uno con el Ministerio de Magia por usar unas caramelos longilonguo en un bar muggle...¡HAHA!), Blaise Zabbini, los padres de Hermione, Ginny Weasley que abrazaba cariñosamente a su novio de ojos verdes, son algunos de los que se podían ver en la boda del ex-mortífago y la heroína. Mientras que Ronald estaba sentado afuera, en la lluvia, esperando al resto de su familia, era eso o tener que entrar y ver a su ex-novia y a su enemigo casándose.

—Te amo, Draco—Dijo lanzando el ramo, Ginny lo atrapó dejando a Harry estupefacto.

—Yo también, Hermione. Yo también—La detuvo abrazándola y estampando un beso en su esposa.

...

—¡Scorpius ven acá!—Gritaba una pequeña de cabellera castaña que perseguía a un niño más alto que ella de cabellos rubios.—¡No corras!

—¡No me atrapas!—Reía mientras su pequeña hermana hacía un vano intento de atraparlo.

—¡Niños a comer!—Anunció una Hermione más madura desde la cocina de la mansión—Dragón, cariño. ¿Podrías buscarlos?

—Claro, pero déjame ir a ver primero a Peter—Contestó mientas subía las escaleras y luego las bajaba con un bebé de ojos grises y cabello castaño—Tiene hambre. Déjame ver a Aphrodite y a Scorpius para que vengan.

—Por supuesto—Dijo mientras amamantaba al infante. A los pocos minutos aparecía la pequeña con ojos castaños, cabello esponjado del mismo color y el niño de cabellos rubios y ojos grises.—¿Se divirtieron?—Preguntó mientras colocaba al bebé en una cesta acolchada.

—¡Mucho!—Saltó Aphrodite—Pero Scorpius no me dejaba atraparlo.

—Eso es porque eres muy lenta—Le reprochó el mencionado mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

—Está bien, pero hagan silencio, Peter está durmiendo.—Dijo ella mientras sentía dos brazos rodeándola—Te amo, Draco.

—Yo también, Hermione. Yo también—Le dio un beso en los labios lleno de ternura y amor.

...

¿Me salió muy empalagoso?

No importa qué contestes, pero deja un review.

SlenderGirl


End file.
